Shadow the Hedgehog vs Jotaro Kujo
Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. These two fast time stoppers may seem like loner jerks, but in reality they have a heart of gold that is willing to do right. Ultimate Life Form Shadow the Hedgehog takes on Stardust Crusader Jotaro Kujo. And its now with Archie and Eyes of Heaven, so reality warping is the true name of this game''.' Introduction Aqua: Time stopping. A popular move in fiction, in which a character can freeze time around them to benefit their needs. Octoling: These two brash loners may seem like they're better off alone, but realistically they really are just jerks with hearts of gold. Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog's closest rival. Aqua: And Jotaro Kujo, the delinquent teenager that took down Dio Brando. I'm Aqua, she's Octoling, and we are here to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Shadow Aqua: In the much distant future, Earth was ravaged by the alien race known as the Xorda. Through this alien invasion humanity near enough became close to extinction. Much time had past with the last surviving humans hiding out due to several issues with the mutated animals that now reigned dominant over Earth, the Mobians. These people would become known as Overlanders, and their existence was thought to be a threat to Mobius' populace. Octoling: And while this became true later on, what with the reign of Dr. Robotnik and the Great War, Overlanders would soon build a co-existing society alongside their accepted friends. Of course, with the Kingdom of Acorns ruling over the Mobians, a government had to be founded in order to come to terms with the Kingdom's rule. Enter the United Federation. Aqua: Fifty years before all the Robotnik affairs, one subsidiary known as the Republic of Station Square had seeked human immortality. With the permission of the United Federation, the RSS hired super genius Gerald Robotnik, who had seeked the cure for his granddaughter Maria's N.I.D.S. Octoling: But before he could finish work on the project, another alien race showed up. Approaching their leader, the evil Black Doom, Gerald struck a deal which involved the Black Arms race helping with the project. Problem was, these guys weren't so friendly. Aqua: Black Doom wanted to use the project as his own weapon due to the shared DNA between him and the being, different from Gerald's intended use as a cure, thus starting an argument over whether the project would fall into the hands of Black Doom, stay as Gerald's cure or be given over to the UF, who also wanted him as a weapon. Octoling: As he was completed, this hedgehog cure project had finished its production, giving birth to the Ultimate Life Form, Kars. Aqua: Shadow the Hedgehog. Octoling: Oh. Sorry. Uh, anyway... Aqua: Due to the supposed immense power he carried, the Station Square military was sent up to the Space Colony ARK, where Shadow was being held, to take the project as a lethal weapon. Too bad someone had built a close friendship with Shadow shortly before, and didn't want Shadow mis-used. Octoling: Maria, the sick girl, tried to alert her grandfather of this authorized breach, only to be shot in the back helping Shadow to one of the escape pods. So, the whole purpose for Shadow's creation was shot and killed just like that. Wow, militaries are fucking horrible. Aqua: This drove Gerald insane, and with that he was taken to Prison Island under the orders of creating another Shadow. Octoling: Now that's just sickening. Luckily, the original Shadow was found and captured. Unluckily, Gerald reprogrammed Shadow to take over the planet as revenge. Although he was executed soon after, can anybody blame him? I mean, you lose your closest loved one, go insane before being forced to dwell on the past by doing the same thing all over again, by force mind you, and then are executed. If anything, Gerald's plan was justified. Aqua: And with that came the story behind Sonic Adventure 2. But still, Shadow does deserve the title of Ultimate Life Form, as he overcame his programmed objective to become a much better person thanks to seeing the truth behind Maria's last wishes, protect Earth for her sake. But, moving on, lets talk Shadow's... more positive side. Octoling: Like all Sonic characters, Shadow can target enemies with the homing attack, instantly reach full speeds with the spin dash and even throw a few hand to hand combat moves in there too. Aqua: With his mastery over the powers of the Chaos Emeralds, Shadow can use one to give him a variety of different Chaos powers. Octoling: Lets start off with the Chaos Control. With this ability, named after a game on the dreadful CDi, Shadow can pretty much freeze time around him for up to ten whole seconds. He can even use Chaos Control to teleport. But, what about Shadow's Chaos Spear. Aqua: The name is pretty much the weapon, a spear made of condensed Chaos Energy that can impale, cut or even rip apart an enemy. With the Chaos Blast, Shadow releases a massive burst of Chaos Energy that disintegrates nearly every thing around him for a twenty metre radius. Octoling: And, by removing those rings on his wrist, Shadow can tap into the full potential of his Chaos powers. This is Chaos Shadow. Aqua: Chaos Shadow is made up of infinite Chaos Energy, enough to the point where Shadow could effortlessly take on the demigod Enerjak, a being with the power to destroy infinite universes with only a fraction of his full power, and nearly win. Octoling: Because of infinite Chaos Energy, Shadow can indefinitely freeze time as much as he wants, when he wants. It's a huge difference from his restricted powers, which can already freeze time for up to 10 seconds. Aqua: However, Shadow doesn't just have Chaos Shadow to aid him in battle. Enter Super Shadow. Octoling: Super Shadow is a force that just can't be stopped. Unlike his game counterpart, which needs rings to sustain his form, this Shadow can stay Super permanently. This is due to his status as the true embodiment of Chaos, where the infinite Chaos Energy that Shadow was made with almost never leaves his body. Problem is, it can indeed be nullified by anyone that can either warp reality or match his expertise in Chaos Energy to the point where they can overwrite Shadow's super form. Aqua: But Shadow can also deactivate it at will whenever he wants. One flaw is that, much like the Dragon Balls, the Chaos Emeralds have a tendency to split apart across the planet. Luckily, Shadow is fast enough to find them in an instant. Octoling: But what about Shadow's skills in manipulation of elements and other hax abilities. Well... Aqua: Shadow's Chaos Control has literally been stated to disrupt reality on occasion, and because Shadow's powers are on par with both Sonic and Knuckles, he can easily do such things like reality warping, dimensional travel, existance erasure and even resist other reality warpers and power nullifiers. This actually includes his Super form, so sorry Octoling, you were wrong. Octoling: Aw, darn it. Oh well, moving on. This little rodent is a fast one. Shadow is capable of matching Sonic the Hedgehog in pretty much everything. For starters, Shadow's speed. Now, thanks to being equal, Shadow is capable of pretty much anything Sonic can do. So lets talk Sonic instead. Aqua: Before he had reached his prime, Sonic had to travel the Cosmic Interstate to reach 1000 different universes and hire 1000 different Sonics from across the multiverse. By noticing how far each exit is to each universe, stated on a nearby sign to be 148,000 light years, we can estimate that Sonic travelled over 148 million lights years in only a matter of minutes. Octoling: One light year is at least 6 trillion miles, so times that by 148 million. Sonic can run over 800 quintillion miles in only 5 minutes. That's several quadrillion times the speed of light. Aqua: And that isn't all. Sonic once fought himself in a game of shadow boxing, in which he actually fought his own shadow... and won. Octoling: Wait, what? Ha, nice. But even then, Shadow isn't just fast. Strength looks like its going to be useful against Star Platinum, so lets take a look at Shadow's strength. Here we go. Aqua: Yeah, now is the point where many people like to argue how Archie Sonic is NOT multiversal. While they are entitiled to believe that, don't listen to them. So, Shadow's strength. Well, lets start with Solaris. While we may be skeptical of Universal level Solaris, opting to go with Solar System level Solaris instead, we can indeed confirm that this version of Solaris is indeed multiversal. Octoling: In this timeline, Solaris could match 3 Archie Super forms at once. He's comparable to Archie Super Sonic, Shadow and Silver. Aqua: And it had been confirmed that Solaris could effortlessly devour the entire Archie Sonic multiverse, which contains infinite universes within it. Super Shadow is certainly equal to this in some form, meaning that he is multiversal in his super form. Octoling: In his Chaos form, Shadow could effortlessly match Knuckles/Enerjak in combat. With the spirit of True Enerjak from within, Knuckles possessed multiversal reality warping abilities like Enerjak himself. While he lost, Shadow held some sort of challenge for Knuckles to overcome. Aqua: And as for his base, Shadow can match Archie Sonic's base power. Shadow is capable of tanking universal attacks just like normal ones. Octoling: Don't believe Archie Sonic's base is universal. Well, one time, Sonic took on Horizont-Al and Verti-Cal, yes that's their names, and won against them. These two troublesome twins basically break the laws of reality and physics so casually it hurts. During a battle with each other, the twins literally threatened part of the multiverse's existence, which alerted the Zone Cops... hahahahahahahaha, I can't take this job seriously anymore. Aqua: Yeah, it gets weirder later. But lets continue. Shadow has shown incredible feats before. Remember how he can do anything Sonic can. Well, Shadow can escape time stops really easily. For example, Shadow's speed is comparable to Sonic's, who, when roboticized by Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily, managed to easily break out of Flash Man's Time Stopper and continue taunting the poor Robot Master like nothing happened from pure speed alone. Octoling: Meanwhile, Shadow has matched and could even exceed Sonic in terms of both strength and speed. He can stand up to beings like Enerjak like nothing. Aqua: He's also ripped apart a MFTL Robot Master like Shadow Man absolutely no problem. So, you might be thinking, wow, Shadow's unstoppable. Well, not really. Shadow, like Sonic, is extremely cocky, and while he thankfully keeps his mouth shut, he can get carried away. Octoling: And while he can do a lot of Sonic's feats himself, Shadow is not capable of surviving existence erasure. Why? Because, unlike Sonic, Shadow doesn't have the ability to fall back on the 1,000,000,000th power ring to revive him. Plus, his character isn't one to spam time stop or casually erase people from existence out of nowhere. Aqua: Still, Shadow is certainly hard to beat. He certainly deserves his title of the 'Ultimate Life Form'. '''Shadow:' '''''That's absurd. Whatever it is you want to do, you can do it alone. I determine my own destiny. Jotaro Aqua: The legendary tale of the Joestar family's battle with supernatural occurences dates all the way back to 19th century England. Octoling: Having been adopted by the Joestar family after the death of his hated father, 13 year old Dio Brando had sought to take out the Joestar family and be the one to claim their inheritance. Aqua: And while things started out well for Dio in his plans to take out Jonathan Joestar, it eventually resulted in him becoming a vampire. Unfortunately, Dio had now become a great foe, managing to escape a burning ship as a disembodied head, now attached to the dead body of Jonathan Joestar in order to live out the rest of his life. Stuck in a coffin for nearly 100 years under the sea, Dio one day reappeared. Octoling: Awakening in the 1980s, Dio had discovered the legend of the Bow and Arrow, a device as unique as the Stone Mask that also granted its victim extraordinary powers. Having built himself up as a criminal boss working in secrecy, Dio had amassed a cult following, so he used them to retrieve this bow and arrow himself. Aqua: An old woman named Enyaba had pledged her allegance to Dio, and offered Dio an oppertunity to use the bow and arrow for his own ends. Hearing that the Joestar family survived, Dio awoke a new power in both himself and Jonathan's body. This was a Stand, an invisible manifestation of fighting spirit that let its user wield the Stand's powers. Because of Dio's use of the Stand Arrow, this awoke a new power in many of the Joestars that were still around. Octoling: Cut to 1989, where a young delinquent had been arrested for beating the crap out of some gangsters. Under the impression that a cursed spirit had been following him the whole time, the boy's grandfather Joseph Joestar and his ally Muhammed Avdol came by to snap him out of it. Awakening his stand, Star Platinum, this boy was revealed to be the next JoJo, Jotaro Kujo. Aqua: With his new Stand powers, Jotaro took the fight to DIO, in all caps, and his many Stand using assassins. This included Stands based on water, magnetism, sand, heat, cars, swordfighters, pretty much anything. Octoling: Yeah, compared to Shadow, Jotaro doesn't have much backstory to him, other than the fact that he wasn't as anti-social as he is now. Still, Jotaro has a lot to him to make up for lack of info. Aqua: So lets start off with his Stand, Star Platinum. Octoling: Stands in JoJo are a manifestation of one's fighting spirit. Only Stand users and people with spirit sensing can see Stands, while the only way to hurt a Stand would be to have one yourself. If you can't hurt the Stand itself, hitting the user is just as effective. Aqua: Exactly. In the case of Jotaro's Star Platinum, the powers are more based on close combat. So Star Platinum's main attack is in the form of punches. Octoling: Just want to point out that these punches are really hard. And fast. And... Aqua: We get it. Basically, should Star Platinum punch you, you're pretty much dead. Just imagine being hit by something that can move 365 times faster than light and can break through solid diamond. Octoling: So diamond isn't unbreakable. JoJo lied. Aqua: Star Platinum's attack speed, as mentioned before, is over 365 times faster than the speed of light. Jotaro himself can easily react to other Stands capable of matching him in combat, so reasonably Star Platinum can react to the same. Octoling: And then there was that one time where, out of nowhere, Star Platinum caught a fly sized Stand without even harming it. There's a whole lot of precision needed to do something like that, especially when the Stand itself is perfectly fine and... not dead. Aqua: Star Platinum's has an A in everything when it comes to his Stand stats, except for range. SP's range is barely 2 meters, but enough to kill anyone capable of doing the same to him. (TBC) Pre-Fight Fight Results The Winner Is... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Fistfight Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Sega' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:RoadRollerDio Category:'Sonic vs JoJo's Bizarre Adventure' themed Death Battles